The invention relates to novelties or amusement devices in general, and more particularly to an inflatable balloon, as for a party favor or decoration, containing an electronic music-producing device inside the balloon for playing a tune which may be appropriate for a particular occasion.
Electronic music-producing devices are well known. They have been included in greeting cards, such as birthday cards wherein a "Happy Birthday" melody is played when the card is opened.
For this purpose, such electronic music-producing devices have often been coupled to a mechanical switch connected to the card, so that the melody does not play until the greeting card is opened by the recipient.